


Not You

by canwejustexplore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Arthur, Kid Fic, Kid Merlin, Kid knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canwejustexplore/pseuds/canwejustexplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four year old Merlin meets five year old Arthur at the playground, they instantly begin to dislike each other. They swear to themselves they will never like the other. But when Merlin saves Arthur from a collapsing bookshelf, and unlikely bond just might form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was an extremely happy and talkative four year old. Anyone who had met him could tell you that. His mop of black hair would get pushed away from his stunningly blue eyes as he babbled on and on excitedly about whatever it was on his mind. But the day Merlin met the young prince, Arthur, was very different.

Merlin was sitting alone at the swings, pumping his legs back and forth, in an attempt to swing himself up higher and higher. His mum, Hunith, had fallen ill, with the flu, and sent him to the park alone. Merlin was, admittedly, not fond of being without his mother. He knew he was a small child, and his overly large ears made him an easy target for older children. Despite this, Merlin was in a decent mood. In fact, he was in such a decent mood he was practicing singing his mother’s favorite lullaby as he swung, so he could perform it for her later. But as he sang and pumped his legs, a boy with blond hair, neatly combed back walked up to the swings.

“I want to swing,” The boy stated, glaring openly at Merlin.

“Alright,” Merlin responded cheerily. “There are plenty open! You can swing next to me if you like.”

“No. I like that swing best. Get off.” The blond crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Merlin sighed, “well, I will be leaving in a moment. You can have it when I leave.” He instantly knew expecting this boy to be reasonable was a mistake. The blond unfolded his arms and grabbed at Merlins foot, pulling it hard. Merlins head hit the swing first, and continued to fall, until his head hit the mulch with a painful thud.

The older boy knelt on Merlin’s chest, and pushed his shoulders down shouting, “When I say get off, you get off!” Frightened, Merlin nodded quickly. The boy, slowly stepped off, with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. “Good. Now scram.”

Tears of frustration rolled down Merlin’s cheeks and he screamed at the boy, “who do you think you are?! A king?”

“No,” The boy smirked, straightening his red jacket proudly, “I’m the kings son. Prince Arthur.”

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock and he bolted away from the park, and didn’t stop running until he was leaning against to door to his small apartment three streets away.

 

* * *

 

“Merlin sweetheart, is that you?” Hunith, called from her bedroom.

“Yes mummy…” Merlin’s voice was hoarse, from trying to hold back the tears. Hunith, of course, immediately knew something was wrong.

“You're certainly back early!” She exclaimed, “Would you like to talk about it, darling? Come here.” Still upset, Merlin couldn’t refuse and burst through the door to his Mother’s bedroom.

“I met a prince mummy.” Merlin said, trying to make sure Hunith wasn’t worrying. But even as he said this, his eyes began to tear up once again.

“Was he nice, darling?” Merlin shook his head, climbing onto the foot of the bed. “Well, why not?”

“He wanted to swing, but I was swinging, and he wanted my swing even though there were lots open, but I was going really high! So, I told him I’d get off soon, and he could have it, then he pushed me off the swing and sat on me and yelled, and said he was a prince and told me to leave.” Merlin ended his speech gasping for air.

“I’m so sorry, my sweetheart. I know what will make you feel happier! Do you know what day it is today, Merls?” Hunith pulled Merlin into her lap as she spoke, as if she were about to tell a great secret. “It is August 21st today, Merlin. Do you know what that means?”

Merlin gasped, “My birthday is in three days!” After a pause he added, “Can I choose a restaurant like last year?”

“Of course, it’s your birthday after all!” Hunith smiled at her son.

“May we go to that place with the yummy noodles and the guys who set the table on fire?” Merlin questioned with the innocence of a child.

“Hibachi? Sure we can, if you'd really like it.” Hunith nodded, “Would you really like that?”  
“Yes mommy yes!” Merlin bounced up and down happily now, all arguments with the young prince almost completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Merlin’s fight with Arthur at the playground, and finally his birthday had come.

That morning, Hunith had filled Merlin’s bedroom with balloons while he slept, each with a small prize at the bottom; a piece of candy, a new toy car and so on. Merlins favorite of course, was the small plastic dragon. The boy had an obsession with dragons, and he carried his new prized toy in his pocket for the rest of the day.

Together they had gone out for a picnic lunch, at Avalon park, and raced boats made from sticks and grass across the lake. Merlin won the race, when a fish jumped up and onto Hunith’s boat and sunk it. Merlin hadn’t stopped giggling for a good ten minutes.

Finally it was time for the best part of the night, the restaurant dinner. Merin was extremely excited for this, since they rarely got to go out for supper.

Together mother and son, walked through the parking lot, smiling and talking. Hunith realized suddenly that her baby boy was five now. Honest, truly, five years old. And he still had not one friend to invite over. She pushed the negative thoughts aside, determined to enjoy the night out.

Merlin, who had been fiddling with the plastic dragon, looked up to see another child staring at him from the restaurant window. He stopped walking, as he realized it was Arthur, the boy from the playground.

“Mummy,” Merlin grabbed at Hunith’s sleeve, “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t wanna come here. Can we go home, mummy? Please?”

“Merlin? What’s wrong sweetheart?” Hunith asked, knowing fully well that Merlin had been excited about this for the entire day. When she looked down at him, she noticed him staring into the window, at another boy, who looked around his age, but a bit taller and larger. “Merls, is that the boy who was mean to you the other day?” Merlins head bobbed slightly and his hands balled into tight fists around his mothers sleeve.

“Well then. I know you still want to eat here, right? How about we request a table away from him?” Merlins head bobbed again, and Hunith smiled walking him the rest of the way inside.

Finally, they were settled three tables away from where Arthur was sitting, with their backs to him. And Arthur, who had watched the happy pair walk in, sat glaring at the back of Merlin's head.

“Woah!” Merlin shrieked, as the chef set almost the entire table on fire.

Hunith laughed with her son, pretending to hide behind her hands. “Oh no! It’s going to get me! The fire is coming closer! Merlin, blow out the fire!”

Merlin puckered his lips and attempted to blow out the fire, like a candle. As the fire died down, he tapped his mothers shoulder “Mummy, it’s out now!”

Hunith dramatically uncovered her face, “Oh thank you my boy! However can I repay you?”

Merlin thought carefully, “Oh! Play dragons with me!” He pulled out the little plastic dragon he had gotten earlier that morning, and flew it towards his mother.

Hunith called out a series of tricks for the dragon to do, and Merlin followed them closely. As he sat twisting the dragon in his tiny hands, Arthur sat jealously wishing he had that toy dragon to play with.

As soon as the mother and son’s food was prepared, Merlin placed the dragon next to his plate. And Arthur took this as his opportunity to get the dragon.

Placing the money next to his plate, he stood up, as if to leave. He pulled on his jacket and walked slowly towards the table where Merlin was sitting. Both mother and son were so busy speaking with each other, that neither noticed him as he grabbed the toy and shoved it into his own vest.

Twenty minutes later, it was time for Merlin and Hunith to leave. As Merlin glanced over to where he had placed his dragon he noticed it was missing. With a short cry, he dropped to the floor in search of his new favorite toy.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Hunith asked now worried.

“It’s gone! It’s gone! My dragon is gone mum!” Merlins eyes filled with tears as he stood back up, looking at his mother.

“Did you put it in your pocket Merl?” She asked, hoping to find it. Merlin, after shoving his hands in his pockets, shook his head, and crumpled to the floor sobbing.

“Merlin, my darling, let’s go home now. Okay? We will buy you another one tomorrow! In fact, we can buy two, so you can play dragons when I am not home.”

A still crying Merlin climbed into his mother arms, and despite agreeing to the new plan, was inconsolable the entire walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter of Not You, all rights to Merlin belong to the BBC. Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was exactly one week after Merlins birthday, when he got to go to school for the first time. It was an orientation day, so the kindergarteners could meet each other and the teacher, with their parents. Just so they wouldn’t be scared. And no big kids were going to be there, either!

"Merlin, sweetheart!" Hunith whispered, shaking her son's shoulders attempting to wake him. As he opened his eyes, tiredly, she reminded him "orientation is today! Get up and dressed, and we will head to the school, alright?" Merlin groaned and rolled from his side to his stomach and continued to roll until he fell off the bed, blanket and all.

Hunith couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her now five year old son, wrapped in a Harry Potter blanket, collapsed on the floor.

She stood him up, and pulled off the shirt he had worn to bed. She noted that Merlin looked quite nice in red, and grabbed the red button up shirt, from his closet. She pulled it over his arms as his head lolled to one side. Hunith looked over Merlin, in his best red shirt, and pajama bottoms with dragons on then and laughed loudly. Merlin's head jerked up at the sound, and he was startled to find himself half dressed.

"Would you like to finish this yourself?" Hunith asked, handing him a clean pair of trousers. Merlin bobbed his head up and down and snatched the pants from her hands. "I'll make you pancakes then, my young man." With that Hunith left the room, and the sound of the stove being turned on could be heard through the door.

Merlin smiled, excited for orientation now that he was more awake. He hoped to meet some other children his age who'd be nice to him.

As he finished pulling on his last sneaker, he burst into the kitchen where his mum waited for him.

"Mummy! Hi mummy! How are you this morning?" Merlin cried out, carrying the u just a little longer than usual. "Thanks for the pancakes mum! Do they have chocolate? I smell chocolate! Ooh! Mum? May I have sauce to go with the pancakes?"

Hunith laughed at her son for the umpteenth time that short morning, "yes, they have chocolate, and yes you may have some sauce, since it's such a special day. And you are such and amazing little boy!"

"Mummy, I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm five! See!" Merlin held up five fingers as if that would prove that he was no longer little.

"You'll always be little to me!" Hunith joked, handing Merlin the plate of pancakes. They were gone within the minute. "Somebody was hungry!"

"See! Big." Merlin handed back the plate, "only big kids can eat that fast."

"You must be really big then, Merls." Merlin grinned up at his mother, glad to hear his mother say he was a big kid now. “Go brush your teeth, and then we can walk to school, okay?”

“Alright mum.” Merlin bounded out of the room as fast as he could move.

After the short ten minute walk, Merlin suddenly felt nervous. He began fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and his palms became clammy.

“Mum. The school is really big.” Merlin looked up, tilting his from side to side, attempting to see the whole building.

“I will be right here today, alright Merlin? If you get nervous come find me, but try to play with other kids.” Merlin nodded at his mother's words, taking a few deep breaths. 

Finally the pair walked through the doors into the classroom where they found Merlins new teacher, Miss Davie. She seemed nice enough to Merlin. She had reddish hair, which Merlin really liked. 

As Hunith began to push Merlin closer to a group of children, urging him to ask if he could play, the door swung dramatically open. Standing there, with his natural smug look, and his signature red jacket, was Arthur.

The two boys locked eyes and immediately both groaned, “Not you!”


	4. Chapter 4

After Arthur walked through the door, Merlin tried to just ignore him. He introduced himself to the boy who was sitting in the corner playing with a puzzle.

"Hello! My names Merlin, what's yours?" He greeted the boy politely.

"My names Will. Can you help me with this puzzle? There should be a piece to fit here, but I can't find it." The boy, Will, pointed to a hole in the half completed puzzle.

"Sure," Merlin sat down and began sifting through puzzle pieces. "Are you excited for school?"

Will nodded, "Yeah! My mum and dad are looking around the playground. Did both your parents come to?"

"I only have a mum, I don't know where my father is, but mummy says he was a good man, and left to help us, not hurt us, so it's okay." Merlin placed another piece into the puzzle.

"Oh, sorry" Will muttered, thinking he'd embarrassed the only boy who had spoken to him since his arrival.

To Wills surprise, Merlin chuckled, "it's okay, Will. Everyone asks."

Will grinned at Merlin, and then at the now completed puzzle, "we make a good team Merlin!"

"I see you've made a friend!" Hunith said, as she walked over to her son and the dark haired boy he was talking to.

"Mummy! This is my mum, Will. Mum, this is my friend Will. We finished the puzzle! See?" Hunith chuckled at her son's delight in something so simple.

"Hello, Will. It's quite nice to meet you." Hunith offered her hand for Will to shake.

As he grabbed it he said "hello! I’m sorry, mummy says it's impolite to call somebody someone's mum, but I don't know what I'm allowed to call you."

"You can call me Hunith, if you'd like" Merlin's mum laughed.

"Okay Miss Hunith! My mummy is over there! Her name is Elizabeth! And Daddy is Charles!" Will pointed at two adults observing the posters on the walls.

As Hunith left to introduce herself to Wills parents, the boys started on another puzzle, chatting about school and excitement. Across the classroom, the last student to arrive finally walked in.

"Leon!" Arthur greeted the curly haired boy, "You're late. You were meant to be here five whole minutes ago."

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'll be on time tomorrow, we hit a nail in the road and had to replace the tire" Leon hung his head, embarrassed about being yelled at by Arthur already.

"No excuses," Arthur snapped, storming over to a table, Leon following him closely.

"What a mean person." Will said, glancing at Arthur.

"That's prince Arthur. He's awful. He pushed me off a swing, when I first met him. It really hurt. I still have a bump on my head I think!" Merlin whispered.

Over at the table Arthur pulled a plastic toy from his pocket. "Look, Leon. Isn't it neat? It's a dragon. I nicked it from the kid at the park I told you about. He's over there." Arthur gestured towards Merlin, who, upon hearing the word dragon had frozen up.

Merlin turned slowly and saw the dragon in Arthur's hands. His dragon.

"Hey! That's mine! You stole it! Give it back!" Merlin shouted lunging at Arthur.

His attempt to get his toy back, was met with a plastic dragon jammed painfully into his eye. He stumbled backwards into the arms of his mother.

"Mummy!" Merlin cried out, "he stole it! He stole my dragon! Make him give it back."

"Merlin, I'm sure Arthur may just have had his own. Just because it's the same toy, doesn't mean he stole it." As Hunith reprimanded her son, Will walked over to his own parents.

"Dad," he whispered, "Arthur really did steal it. I heard him say it. That's my friends toy. He told me he lost it."

Will’s father nodded, and went over to tell Miss Davie what his son told him.

Meanwhile, Arthur was screaming, “I don’t like you! And who cares if this dragon had been yours anyway?! It’s mine! You’re just a freak! It’s mine and I’m keeping it! If you try to take it again I’ll hurt you! I bet I could knock you out with one hit!”

“You’re just a- a- a clotpole!” Merlin stammered out tears threatening to burst from his eyes. Truthfully, he had no idea what that word could possibly mean, but it fit the obnoxious brat. 

“Arthur,” Miss Davie said sweetly, putting her hand on both boys shoulders, “Was the toy Merlin’s?”

“No! It’s mine!” Arthur stated.

“Well, another boy has told me he overheard you say you took it from another boy. Someone from the playground?”

Arthur’s ears began to turn a light shade of pink as he stuttered out “Maybe I did and maybe I didn’t. It’s still mine now.”

Merlin screamed then, “No it is not! Give it back to me! You stole it at the restaurant! You were there! I saw you!”

Now Arthur became very red, and was unable to give a proper answer. Tears welled up in the boys eyes, in anger at not being able to say it was his without being told he was lying. Of course, he knew he was, but that was beside the point.

“Give the toy to Merlin, please.” Miss Davie demanded, pulling Merlin slightly closer. Grudgingly Arthur threw the toy at his head, where it bounced onto the floor and a grinning Merlin picked it up. “Okay! Thank you! I want all the children to circle up please! Over there, by the window. 

As was just their luck, when the two were allowed to go sit with others the only two spots open were right next to each other. Both boys grumpily sat down, backs to the other. 

While the other students went around the circle telling everyone else their names and something about them, Arthur kept muttering threats in Merlin’s ear, and saying he would get the dragon back.

Finally as Arthur’s own father, the king, walked in the door Merlin couldn’t help it and he tackled Arthur.

Of course, at the same instance, the hanging shelf full of books decided to collapse. To anyone looking, it seemed as though Merlin was pushing the older boy out of the way of the falling shelf. King Uther seemed to think this as well.

“Boy, you just saved my son’s life! What is your name?” He demanded, pulling a slightly stunned Merlin to his feet.

“M-merlin” The boy stuttered.

“Well, Merlin, you deserve some sort of payment for your actions. No, don't be so modest,” He said as Merlin shook his head. “You can be Arthur’s personal study partner!” He exclaimed, like that was the best form of repayment he could give.

“Father! Not him!” Arthur gasped. Merlin just stared forward, quite unhappily. How could he deny the slightly frightening king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
